Scriptures Like No Other
by TouchOfChaos
Summary: [“Will you marry me?”] [Kai: “No I won’t marry you.”] Read it.


Chapter One

"Kare! Where are you?! Guess what happened!!!" Kerri Valentine looked up from the conversation she was having. She smiled apologetically at the young man talking to her.

"Excuse me a minute." She said politely. She turned to her best friend in the entire universe, Billy Scarlet O' Hansen.

"What is it _now_ Bill?" she emphasized 'now' indicating that she had bothered her before in the past hour. Bill smiled innocently.

"Nothing except we're gonna be the G.A.'s." Kerri stared at Bill for a moment then turned her head to the man.

"Sorry," Kerri pointed to Bill," she's taking medication." Bill rolled her eyes.

"I'm not on medication and Kare I'm serious."

"If you were serious, somebody whose name wasn't Billy would've told me already!"

Billy puffed her chest out proudly. "The big cheese told me personally. No one else knew but me." Kerri considered what Bill said and closed her eyes.

"Who is it?"

"What?"

"Who is it that we're G.A.-ing?"

"All I know is that I'm with a dude and you're with a chick."

"Are you really? G.A.'s?" the young man said with wide eyes. Bill smiled smugly.

"Yes we are. I'll give you some free advice though. If you want to be one, sucking up to the big boss is a major plus…in his book at least."

"Honestly, I don't know how you came up here." Bill glared at Kerri.

"Kare, I'm being really nice to you. Why are you so mean?" Kerri just shrugged.

"Must be family genes."

-----

Everyone is annoying. I wish they could all go away so I could rest in peace.

A girl came up to me and bent on her knee. She looked at me with big brown eyes.

She held a tiny purple velvet box in her hand.

"Will you marry me?" I rolled my eyes. To you average looking people out there, this might seem very strange, but to me it's not.

"No I won't marry you." Her big brown eyes started to tear up. Her friend (I think) came up to me angrily.

"You have no right to break her heart like that! She's pretty too! Only a blind man wouldn't see that!"

I looked at the brown eyed girl. She had short red hair cut just below her chin and she had peach colored skin. Her eyes were big and she had long curled black eyelashes and thin black eyebrows. Feh. Yeah I guess she was pretty, but why would I care?

"So?" I answer. The girl looked confused.

"So what?"

"So what if she's pretty?"

"I dunno. Why are you asking me?"

"Aren't you her friend?"

"No. What gave you that idea?"

--'

Oh my.

"Yeah well anyways, you can't go refusing someone's proposal when they spent so much money on the ring."

"I don't like her so why should I marry her? Why did she propose huh? I don't even know her. Besides I'm only 17."

The girl who wasn't her friend shrugged and walked away. You see? Look at the idiots I'm stuck with. The brown eyed girl was still there. And she was staring at me.

"What?" I asked irritated. She took this deep breath and opened her mouth. I looked at her expectantly. But she didn't say anything. After 5 minutes of glaring at her she finally couldn't stand it so she got up and left, probably heartbroken. What a pathetic nimrod. Though I have to admit she was braver than most people, (A/N: Notice how this person said 'people' and not 'girls'…I'm hinting something…) she stood her ground for 5 minutes while others ran away whimpering in a second. At least she's gone. I rubbed my temples. This was so frustrating.

"Hey Kai!" I turned my head. Who the hell is she? Oh God, don't make me go through this again. I guess she noticed my expression or something because she laughed.

"No I'm not interested in you…unless you want me to be." She flirted. I looked at her blankly. She grinned.

"I'm joking."

"What do you want?" I felt like strangling someone. I should call Tyson more.

"I'm in your English class," I didn't notice, "and I was absent yesterday. I need to catch up on anything I missed." She looked at me expecting something.

"Your friends?" Why the hell was she asking me? Suddenly her face turned pink.

"Um…oh yeah. I forgot about them." Eh? She forgot about asking her friends and asked me instead. I think she was lying when she said she wasn't interested in me. Why couldn't I skip school?

-----

The red haired teen stared at the door. Not wanting to go in the guy just stood there and strangely enough the door was opened.

"Oh! Hello. You must be the new student. I was just about to step out." The man laughed, and then muttered under his breath bitterly. "And now I can't." The redhead heard but remained silent.

"Well, class starts in 25 minutes; I might as well talk to you about this class." The man pushed the door back so the student could get in.

"As you might know, I'm an English teacher. Call me Riley." Riley shrugged at the other occupant's raised eyebrows, clearly amused (the occupant is amused, not Riley). The student scanned the English teacher and knew what kind of teacher he was. The cool one who was popular with the students.

"I thought Riley was a girl's name." the redhead spoke for the first time.

"My parents fault, not mine." Riley stated nonchalantly, not at all offended. "Ok let's get back to business. We're planning to read a book and then do an essay on it. That's basically it. Any questions?" the redhead shrugged. Then the bell rang. Riley groaned.

"25 minutes is over? Why the bloody hell now?" The redhead just smirked and moved to a desk at the very back of the class near the window. As students started filing in the class they finally noticed the stranger in their classroom. Everyone stared, which was pretty typical.

"Why is he here?" a girl whispered to one of her friends. The said redhead turned his head to stare at them. '_What the hell does it look like? I'm obviously new'._ He thought.

"Hey." Riley called out. "I didn't catch your name."

"Tala. Tala Valkov."

-----

A/N: So how did you like it? I know the ending is kinda weird but I had to make it dramatic or something. OC's are needed so please review and tell me anything you would like me to know about your character. Also tell me who you want them to be paired with.

_**XOX**_

_WalkingDeathWish_

_**XOX**_


End file.
